cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
War History of Uralica
Uralica has had a very eventful history in combat, participating in eighteen named wars (as of 1 September 2010) and volunteering for three more only to not end up fighting. This of course does not count Jarkko Salomäki's services as Grand Master of the CCC's Knights Templar order, or as Minister of Defence, which extends to several more wars, as is also the case with his job as Regimental Lieutenant (Baijan), Tsorovan, or Inquisitor with The Order Of Light. There are also several instances where wars against multiple nations constituted a single named campaign. Global Wars War of the Coalition Uralica was attacked by three nations from the Global Order of Darkness during this campaign, catching Uralica's defences off guard and resulting in grievous casualties. Despite the odds, Uralica's soldiers fought valiantly. No civilians died, however tens of thousands of soldiers did. After the war, however, reconciliation was swift as KingJarkko graciously admitted defeat and praised his nation's attackers for their strict adherence to "the laws of honourable combat." The Karma War Although TOOL was inevitably the losing side against a coalition of Black Sphere alliances, Uralica was largely successful in its front, against the Brigadier nation of Heifong. The ground fighting was fierce and only slightly in favour of the Uralicans, with heavy casualties on both sides - Uralican casualties alone went close to twenty thousand, although not a single Uralican civilian perished and the number of Heifongese civilians killed by Uralican efforts was countable on two hands. (All eight of these stemmed from an unfortunate cruise missile malfunction.) The conflict on Heifongese ground was largely conducted by the First and Second Finnish and First and Second Komi Divisions, with the Magyars being involved in a few actively aggressive battles as well. That said, the aerial war was far more lopsided. The Uralican Air Force had full control of the skies, resulting in many of their officers being decorated, and one in particular, fighter pilot Toni Pärssilä, receiving Kunnianmitali honours. In the end, there was respect between the two nations. Uralica did not participate in the Second Unjust War directly. Major Conflicts The Ionized-Jelly War Uralica's first real war happened when a rogue nation from a micro-alliance attacked CCC member Giant Jellyfish and his nation of Jellyfishia on 27 March 2008, without provocation. This rogue was named Ionizer. His alliance's charter forbade the attack, and he was given specific orders not to attack anyone, however these were both disregarded, for this reason: "I hear you don't liek Mudkips." The Tribes jumped headlong into the fray, pounding Ionizer with aerial and ground assaults that all but wiped out the nation. However, the opponent proved to be much more tenacious than was expected, and the war would drag on for three more days, including an attack on the then outer-rim settlement of Pazhga, killing 662 soldiers and around 200 civilians. However, two other nations, Project Earth (led by Invincible) and the German Empire (led by Emperor Kristoph, and not to be confused with the alliance of the same name), joined the attack on 29 March 2008, while Uralica's resolve surged. Project Earth and Uralica became fast friends and orchestrated a crippling assault that brought his numbers down considerably before a cease-fire was declared 30 March 2008. After numerous insults hurled at CCC alliance government members as well as KingJarkko, and four days of war of attrition, the conflict was over. The initial war was named 3 April 2008. Uralica was praised for its efforts, and KingJarkko was awarded a field promotion to Captain of his nation group, The Knights Templar, while his two fellow defenders were given commendation. The original attacked nation, Jellyfishia, was also commended by the CCC, and praised in particular by KingJarkko, who compared Jellyfishia's tenacity under siege to that of the Maltese during World War II. Ionizer would, however, continue to haunt both the CCC and his former alliance. In violating the cease-fire and allegedly having a hand in a spate of sabotage on his former alliance's headquarters, Ionizer had set himself up for another run, but this would be short-lived thanks to four devastating and completely unexpected ground assaults by Invincible's Project Earth which reduced Ionizer's nation, Ionicion, to an anarchistic, bombed-out mess. Ionizer himself would eventually roam around, attacking random people as a bandit, until he tried to hack into Uralica's computer system near Pechora. He would end up being shot, although he survived long enough to reach the Virgin Komi Forests before he was attacked by a pack of wolves and killed. This gruesome occurrence is celebrated on Wolf Day (25 May) in the city of Vuktyl, where people are encouraged to wear wolf hats and partake in a parade in the city centre. A Tale Of Two Ghosts Things got really hairy, really fast for the northern nation of Long Rifle (ruled by Giacomo) on the day of 10 May 2008, when a nation ghosting the Viridian Entente, named talin (ruler tulk14), attacked his nation, and not long after the fact (about 7 1/2 hours), he brought a much larger friend, MCXA applicant Amerzica (ruler Manuel Raponzo) in to help him. This sort of bullying didn't sit particularly well with anyone in Uralica, especially not KingJarkko, who furiously demanded to be let at him. He even went so far as to say, "I'd just as soon torch the git without having to worry about politicking." An MCXA representative officially disowned Amerzica only three hours after he had engaged Giacomo. Three more hours later, then-CCC Vice-Chancellor nate1865 declared "open season" on Amerzica. KingJarkko promptly scrambled his troops. Two spies were caught in Amerzica's capital city of Roponz, but the damage had been done, as several units were sent a false cease and desist order. The results from the air were devastating. As Project Earth had joined the fray, the two teamed up to do amazing damage in what came to be known as the Invincible Uralican Air Raid. Project Earth was also very efficient on the ground, taking out nearly 2400 troops in what was called the Battle of Santa Catarina. A mixed company of Nenets and Samoyeds ("Bad Company") was sent barrelling in from the south into Allende, destroying large amounts of infrastructure and taking out most of Amerzica's remaining troops. Before they could hit the air force base outside of Roponz, though, the remaining bombers were deployed in one last, desperate attempt to do damage against Uralica. This failed miserably. The bombers were spotted and shot down before they could even get within range, and not one person aboard any of the bombers would survive. Amerzican refugees still cringe when the name "Kirov" is mentioned, as that is where the bombers were shot down. The fighter accompanying them was lucky to escape with his life. To this day, the "Kirov Massacre" is a source of pride for Uralicans. By the evening the war started, Amerzica was already nearing ruin. But talin was still untouched. This wouldn't change for another few days. What ended up happening also was that an NPO Cadet named GeneralWolfwood would jump into the action as well and get rid of all but five of Amerzica's remaining troops. The morning of 11 May was a brutal one for Amerzica as they were hit hard in the capital city Roponz, which was completely obliterated. This came to be called the Samoyed Raid. On 12 May, Manuel Raponzo himself flew into Kirov in an attempt to take out some of Uralica's bombers, and barely made it back alive. And when he did make it back, he found that his order to recruit more soldiers had angered the Samoyeds and Nenets that had destroyed Roponz, and most of these new soldiers ended up dead as they were ambushed in Cerrito, just northwest of Roponz. An emergency session of the Tribal Council allowed KingJarkko to authorise the shipment of aid to Giacomo, who was again attacked by Amerzica, and was still being hit by Talin. The next five days would be very arduous for all involved as the remaining troops dug themselves in at Monterrey, and were constantly attacked by Bad Company. Although the last of Amerzica's troops were finished off by the 14th, the Uralican Armed Forces were ordered to "wipe Amerzica off the map." It was also at this time that Giacomo finally got help with his other attacker, talin. Willy Wonka (ruler Frodimeister) and later White America (ruler Redden) declared on talin shortly after talin tried to make peace with the excuse that he didn't have time to fight. KingJarkko, who had by this time been named Grand Master of the Knights Templar, ordered the ZIing of talin, both "as a favour to the Viridian Entente" and "to send a message to all rogues what Hell will come upon them if they dare attack the CCC." His call to arms ends with the quotable quote, "TEMPLARS! PREPARE FOR GLORY!!!" The Siege of Monterrey took an interesting twist on 16 May as "Giacomo's Backlash" began, sent in from Long Rifle. By 18 May, Amerzica's infrastructure was down to seven levels, and the core of Monterrey was all that remained of the nation. Long Rifle, Uralica, and ProjectEarth withdrew all troops. On 19 May, Frodimeister secretly negotiated a "shotgun peace" with talin, which infuriated KingJarkko, who put a reprimand on nation Willy Wonka's record for Class 5 Insubordination (Class 1 being the highest). Redden and his White America continued to attack. The following day may have been a holiday for Uralica, but it wasn't for KingJarkko, who brought in a new combatant to fight against talin, and to finish the job Uralica, Project Earth, and Giacomo had started with Amerzica. The army of the nation La Fleur proved to be more than necessary to finish Amerzica off for good. It took a while because the Lafleureux weren't particularly accurate, due to the small stature of what they were trying to hit. But on 22 May, Amerzica was officially declared destroyed. Later that day, the Uralican Tribal Council voted unanimously to award La Fleur's ruler l1jake1 with the prestigious Kunnianmitali, and he is to this date the only foreigner to have won this. But the ruler was too busy executing the "Eight-Missile Midnight Suprise" to be able to accept it in person! By that evening, talin was defenseless. The next three days would consist of a ruthless bomb-and-raid campaign that would, by 12:03 AM on 26 May 2008, reduce talin to ZI. l1jake1 was awarded a Silver Cross of the Knights Templar that evening. The war would be officially named three days later. Analectic Shock Probably the best-known use of the Mindphaser Division outside alliance war, this war was a result of an attack on the CCC by the nation of Analects, and Uralica, Gladius and one other nation were called to battle. Analects had attacked Gladius in the past, so KingJarkko made sure that Samwise, ruler of Gladius, had a piece of the action. After six days of intense fighting and total air superiority by Uralica and her allies, Analects was declared ZI. Operation: Guardian Angel CCC neophyte Les Paul Supreme and two other nations came under attack by a rogue nation whose ruler, Stewy The Cowpoke, seemed to have an unhealthy obsession with Chuck Norris. Although such wars of defence of other alliance's nations weren't normally allowed, Jarkko Salomäki got permission from his superior, TOOL Inquisitor William Blake, to launch attacks against the rogue nation of Norrismarmaladeland, with bankrolling from the generous Solites of the Sol Kingdom, ruled by OVERLORD Ikaru. Although some of the first attacks, particularly on the western front, weren't particularly effective, they served the purpose of wearing down the opponent. The Komi and Samoyeds on the western front eventually succeeded in pushing through the opponent's defences, while on the eastern front, Hungarians from the Magyar Division and members of the Kven Division accompanied the elite Mindphaser Division in a surprise pincer attack on Golovin Bay, doing devastating damage and completely destroying the eastern part of the country on the first go. While the Magyars and the Kvens stayed in the east, the Mindphaser Division swept back west and hit Nome from behind (east-to-west, that is), allowing the previously held-up Komi and Samoyeds to punch through to the east. In the meantime, Les Paul Supremers were joining the Maygars and the Kvens in the east, cleaning up whatever was left. With Nome in ruins, the Mindphasers waited for their comrades to clear the eastern city limits then did an about-face and headed towards Chuckopolis, the capital city. A four-day siege ensued, with the Mindphasers leaving early as Jarkko Salomäki felt they had done enough. A small pocket of resistance ended up cooped in by Supremers and the remaining Uralicans and was eventually reduced to a single soldier, whose whereabouts was never discovered. The Supremers left on the night of 16 January 2009, with the Uralicans beginning their exit the following afternoon. The last to leave would likely be the Kvens, who remained behind as patrol. The Ghost Wars The Ghost Wars was, in fact, wars against several nations under the same banner under the same cause - to eliminate people "ghosting" The Order Of Light and ignoring all attempts at either proper initiation into the Order or making some other daft move like declaring an unsanctioned aggressive war or cursing out/taunting the Inquisition. The official dating for the campaigns was 27 February through 29 March, well over a month. The first three campaigns began on 27 February and ended 7 March with the evacuation of the Mindphaser Division from the nation American Emirates, which would eventually disband with too much damage having been done to it for it to get back on its feet. The nations' rulers crimes varied from simple defiant ignorance in the case of Doomagnets, to open baiting in the case of Sandland, to a flat-out cuss-out in the case of American Emirates. The Sandland theatre lasted until 5 March when Sandland met a very abrupt end. The Ob Ugric Division was apparently "told to evacuate by a strange voice," and mere hours after they had done so, the entire nation vanished in a brilliant flash. The theatre in Doomagnets would actually outlast the one in American Emirates as their leader Doomrager, who was marked for arrest, continued to hide in the ruins of Lost In Power, the Doomagnetsian capital city, and after a two day rest with no violence, the Komi Division lunged into attacking the city anew and would eventually raze what little was left of the nation to the ground. On the very day that war ended, a fourth nation, kid99123 was attacked, and found themselves overwhelmed quickly - this time by the Hungarians of the Magyar Division, supplemented by the Uhtan Pansarriprikaati (Eng. Ukhta's Tank Brigade). This was the first and only time a Smasher-Devourer class tank has been used, even though the prototype is still in working order. It ended in precisely the same fashion as the Sandland theatre did, though - unexpectedly, and in an abrupt, brilliant flash. The final theatre of the Ghost Wars overlaps with the Jarheads conflict, however neither TOOL nor Uralica are considered directly involved with that conflict. TOOL was indirectly involved, simply for aiding two Jarhead nations. One of them was destroyed rather abruptly, but the other, named Bravo, continued to use TOOL's alliance affiliation illegally, and was attacked, at first, by the nation of Kandatus from the NPO, who struck from the east. Uralica would come in from the northwest and dig in at Lokapur at first, chipping away at infrastructure and soldier count while trying to minimise civilian casualties. After a co-ordinated evacuation effort which saw the nation completely abandoned by all except government cronies and military, the Udmurt Division plowed through the rest of the nation and destroyed everything - and everyone - in sight. The nation was declared destroyed, and the Ghost Wars over, on 29 March 2009. The Second Ghost Wars It is argued as to the opening date of this event, whether it was 11 June 2009, when Uralica declared war on United Nation, or 17 June when they declared on Patoria and SoftAndChewyCookies. Either way, this ongoing campaign has resulted in numerous wars being declared on behalf of The Order Of Light. The United Nation front only lasted three days, as United Nation withdrew all illegally-used marks of affiliation after its major cities were pounded by air raids. The ground war was a little sloppy, but the 1st Finnish Division did finally manage to overpower the UN forces in their largest city, Bautzen. The following two fronts couldn't be more different from each other. The Cookites of SoftAndChewyCookies were tough on the ground, however Uralica's total aerial domination convinced them not only to withdraw themselves, but to take another ghost nation, Iowa Hawkeyes, with them, after only 18 hours. On the other hand, Patoria was far from compliant, ignoring numerous offers of amnesty upon removing of TOOL affiliation. This was also a war that saw the highest civilian casualty count in Uralican military history, due to the stubborn refusal of the Patorian people to withdraw from their nation. The ERHDC was still able to prevent much in the way of loss of life, but Jarkko Salomäki labelled the war "a tragic failure of a nation's rulers to put the best interests of its people first." The most major ground battle of this war was the Battle of Florida Patoriana, in which the vaunted Mindphaser Division all but wiped out the Patorian Armed Forces. The Mindphasers left Patoria on 25 June, however the official state of war between the two nations was still in place until Patoria's dissolution on 7 July. But this was not to be the end of the Second Ghost War as three days later, Uralica was declared on aggressively for only the second time in the nation's history after Akhmetkhan Gubaidulin, one of Jarkko's military advisors, demanded that Sexy Soviets remove all marks of TOOL affiliation. Only three hours later came the Battle of Öskölömi, which saw 104 civilians killed. Furious, the Uralican Tribal Council unanimously voted to send the Uralican Air Force into Sexy Soviets, and the results were devastating. The 1st Finnish Division attacked from the north and west, with the south and east being coverred by another victim of Sexy Soviets, the Farkistani nation of Golden Wardrobe. The war continued, with the infrastructure being gradually worn down as the two armies moved towards Imperial City. Afcash of Economic Federation was eventually awarded the Kunnianmitali for his organisation of his nation's aid efforts during this part of the war. The Second Ghost Wars continued into a larger TOOL Campaign known as the Great Applicant Ghost Purge, in which several nations were declared on to drive nations hiding under the guise of TOOL Applicants out. Uralica declared on two nations - it was the primary aggressive belligerent in a campaign against Kriminal Republik, and a supplementary aggressor against Nixon Land, who was also at war with the nation of Improved Aggieland. The opening aerial bum-rush by the Uralican Air Force was so powerful that the ruler of Nixon Land was begging for peace in less than 24 hours, which upon removing all marks of affiliation, was granted. Kriminal Republik was not so fortunate. Aggielander and Uralican forces wrought total havoc upon the infrastructure of the nation, and the fact that the government had already fled the nation long ago meant the nation was basically evacuated by the Uralican ERHDC and declared defunct on 23 July 2009, with the land being partitioned amongst nations in the region. This declared the official end of the Second Ghost Wars, which was the last campaign Uralica would enter into before switching to a 'butter economy.' Operation "Take A Chill Pill" Uralica would be drawn back into military action for the first time in thirteen months on the night of 25 August 2010, in a campaign against two rogues who attacked TOOL's protectorate of Unity. Four TOOL nations were called into action - Gameday and Le Etoile against the smaller rogue nation, named TeachLand (alongside Unity member nation Magios), and Uralica and the Economic Federation against the larger one, which ironically, was Unity's original leader, greene345 (alongside BB leader KOwens). The initial assault by three Uralican divisions devastated the Koustonian military, and with Kyler troops not far behind, they were caught completely by surprise and were forced to withdraw all troops from the nation of Soul Society, the Unity member they had attacked. All hell broke loose when the two reached the capital of the country, Dacome. With ERHDC members being shot at, a furious Jarkko Salomäki ordered a massive push into the city, resulting in nearly ten thousand casualties in the Koustonian ranks. When the morning came, greene345 attempted to retaliate, but the most he could manage was a couple cruise-missile attacks that hit a pre-warned Kungur. No lives were lost, although a couple million dollars' worth of damage was done to commercial buildings. There were three other attacks that completely failed. Much like Amerzica during the Tale of Two Ghosts campaign, he sent unescorted bombing runs towards Uralica. However, the first of these was intercepted south of Saransk, and the second near Pyt-Yakh - the first of these resulted in 14 planes being shot down, of which ten were shot down by a Mari pilot named Fadey Malenkov (who is being considered for Kunnianmitali honours). Also, a ground attack was attempted, also directed at Mordoviya, but by the time the Koustonian troops reached Uralica's border near Orozai, the 1st Mordvin Division was already waiting for them. Although military casualties were heavy, not a single civilian life was lost. Jarkko, and one of his top military advisors, Akhmetkhan Gubaidulin, both praised the Mordvins for their determination. Although peace was made with Soul Society overnight, the continuation of the war was ordered by TOOL Inquisition. Dacome continues to be besieged, and air raids are still being launched. Furthermore, greene345 lost his backup as the nation of TeachLand was mysteriously wiped off the face of Planet Bob in much the same fashion as many Uralican opponents have been. The rumour from Etoilais soldiers is that it was done by Admin. The Koustonian Army was all but wiped out after a further three days of fighting, and the remnants were sought out as the capital continued to be besieged. The Uralican Navy returned home early, having been called home due to the borders of the nation having shrunk enough to render any naval assistance inefficient, and the final two troops of the enemy army were taken out in the early morning hours of 31 August 2010. Just after midnight the following day, the Uralican Army was called home after ransacking the capital, leaving the Air Force to continue bombarding military targets all over the nation. With the nation's major cities in ruins, its leader unaccounted for, and most of the population evacuated, Salomäki said he intended to leave the nation as of 01:30 Robertian Daylight Time (11:30 Central Uralican Daylight Time). Minor Conflicts The Nordic Ghost Conflict The Nordic Ghost Conflict started when a failed applicant to Valhalla named Beilliran (ruled by President Fionn) attacked then-CCC member nation Sudetenland (ruled by Erebus Chaos) on 9 April 2008. A defence coalition took no time at all to build as Uralica joined Gladius (led by Samwise) and Jellyfishia in defence of the Sudetens. Under the orders of the CCC's Minister of Defence, The Kaiser, the opening attacks were strictly by air, doing much damage to the infrastructure of the attacker. Beilliran had made the rash decision of having around two-thirds of his troops deployed and thus was caught off-guard when the ground attacks started early due to miscommunication within the CCC, losing him around eight hundred of his 1845 original defending troops. The Uralic Tribes hit him from the north later, with disastrous results for the aggressor nation. Although the soldier casualties were only slightly in favour of the Uralic tribes - 811 killed versus 723 lost - and the tank losses were heavy, Uralica put Beilliran into a state of anarchy, forcing them to withdraw all troops deployed in Sudetenland. While the CCC's crack negotiation team began negotiations for a cease-fire, Uralica bode its time as Gladius first sent a spy in to spread misinformation, then severely depleted the ghost's soldier reserves with the Samwise Offensive, which lost the aggressor 2180 soldiers. Uralica inflicted a further 201 soldiers' worth of casualties, putting Beilliran into a state of anarchy for the second time, one from which this nation would never recover. The war appeared to be over after a day as President Fionn requested a cease-fire on 10 April. However, the slow nature of his establishment of a dialogue had many CCC members suspicious. A reconnaissance run by a flight of Udmurt recon-planes from Uralica confirmed these suspicions to KingJarkko - Beilliran was rebuilding - while the CCC's dialogue was not reciprocated, and therefore the Minister of Defence (with the blessing of the then-Assistant Minister of Foreign Affairs) ordered them back into action. Jellyfishia was first into the fray, inflicting 357 soldiers and 80 tanks' worth of damage despite suffering more casualties themselves. Thus was precipitated the Battle of the Two Komis on 11 April 2008, as expert Komi and Permyak soldiers surprised Beilliran from the northern and eastern fronts in a pincer attack, destroying 1919 soldiers and 17 tanks. On 12 April, a cease-fire deal was reached despite some arrogance on the part of Beilliran, who threatened the CCC with Valhalla retribution. Feigning a lack of knowledge when told he wasn't even an initiate at Valhalla, Beilliran roundaboutly admitted to ghosting... "I used their name over the past few days because it is an unfortunate fact that nations that don't belong to alliances, even superficially are more often victims to attacks from other nations." Peace was finally declared two days later. Although no CCC honours were awarded, KingJarkko made a point of awarding the four battallion leaders of the Battle of the Two Komis for valour, and special honours were bestowed upon various troops, including three posthumous honours. Sudetenland Goes South Probably Uralica's "easiest" campaign, due to the nature of the attacked, but also one of the most painful. Sudetenland, whom KingJarkko and the Tribes defended valiantly alongside Gladius and Jellyfishia, decided to attack a member of FEAR, an action that was in blatant violation of the Charter of the CCC. The Tribes were outraged and petitioners were lined up outside the doors of their Tribal Boards with petitions demanding sanctions. KingJarkko gave an address to his people from the Tribal Council Chambers on 22 April 2008 voicing his own disgust with the situation as well as his intention to demand Sudetenland's expulsion from the CCC wholesale. Even though they were expelled that very day, Sudetenland continued to use the CCC's AA and was therefore guilty of ghosting, however, and was warned several times. The leader had apparently fled the nation as soon as 25 April 2008, but had made the mistake of leaving his nation, at least superficially, at the mercy of the CCC. After more than a week of speculation and various debates both in the CCC and the Uralican Tribal Council, the first attacks were finally launched on 6 May 2008 after the CCC's Ministers of Defence and Foreign Affairs agreed that something would need to be done to save face with FEAR. KingJarkko was all too adamant to get this done and over with. Attacking this former member was "something that needed to be done for security reasons." (KingJarkko, Tribal Council Session #19, 5 May 2008.) Joining Jellyfishia and later Project Earth, Uralica wasn't needed to do much on the ground, but what they lacked in ground efforts they more than made up for in their aerial endeavours. Always a strong supporter of air power, KingJarkko mobilised a 50-bomber group to hack away at Sudetenland's infrastructure, doing severe damage. The CCC were intent on complete destruction (ZI) of Sudetenland, so even though the war was nearly over after two days of fighting and over a thousand soldiers had been killed, the war dragged on until the eventual "state of ZI" announcement by KingJarkko on 10 May 2008. Bob's Blunder While in between 18 May and 19 July 2008, KingJarkko directed several defensive campaigns for the CCC, it wasn't until 19 July, following some very bizarre and potentially dangerous actions by Kaiser Bob, a former CCC member, and his subsequent expulsion, that Uralica got the "hands-on" war experience again. Because the Orillan Confederacy had no troops left by the time the CCC's 3 combatant nations - Uralica, The Holy Empire of Rekh, and Royal St Andrews, almost the entire "war" was fought in the air. In all truth, most of the civilians had already abandoned their nation, with those that didn't turn against their ruler (for withdrawing from the CCC without rhyme or reason) having mostly fled to neighbouring nations during the following tech-raids. The civilian casualty count is debatable as it is argued whether or not the "Civilians' Patriotic Armed Forces" actually count as civilians, as they attacked all Uralican troops involved in the devastating "flying column" ground-raids. In total, only 451 deaths were reported, with a further 220 PoWs going to Uralica and being held at Kadzherom (now in Central Uralica). As a result of superb aerial co-ordination by the three aforementioned nations, this war was over quite quickly, ending just past midnight local time on 25 July 2008. Rebbilon's Last Stand Without question the briefest of Uralica's campaigns, lasting only sixteen hours on 7–8 September 2008, KingJarkko's parting wish was the destruction of Rebbilon, so the Mindphaser Division, the last remnant of Uralica, was sent to war. Buckling under the pressure of superior numbers and a vicious surprise attack (The Razing Of Luxembro), a representative of kittydog, Luxembro's ruler, declared the nation a member of New Purple Power, upon which peace was offered immediately. The Mindphaser Crusades The Mindphaser Division wasn't done just yet. They declared various wars on nations attacking CCC allies Greenland Republic as well as an old nemesis of their former chief's from Vox Populi who had been guilty of "tampering with the alliance information systems" of the Orange Defense Network in the past. These would inevitably last from 8–19 September. The Babushka War Shortly after joining The Order of Light, Jarkko Salomäki noticed that the Alakran Empire was attacking an applicant to the alliance, so, with the regimental staff on hiatus, Gamemaster gave the Mindphaser Division as well as the reformed Komi Regiment permission to attack the Empire, sole member of the "Latin Alliance." An attack did minor damage to the outskirts of Syktyvkar but no civilian casualties were reported. After four days, the Alakran Empire was almost completely depleted of troops and could no longer attack Uralica, however the Mindphaser Division was intent on driving a point home. With help from the nation of Anadune, a surrender was forced just before the end of the year. The First Great Police Action Uralica's leader, Jarkko Salomäki, had established himself as a leading figure in TOOL's fight against any "ghosts," as was evident by the Ghost Wars. Two particular ghosts had escaped discipline for their illegal usage of the Alliance Affiliation, Greenswroth and tibequader, and both were inevitable attacked for this. Greenswroth begged for mercy, but refused to leave the alliance affiliation. tibequader, on the other hand, stood defiantly, and took advantage of some sloppy tactics from the 1st Finnish Division to gain money buy which they would rebuild. Greenswroth was totally destroyed. The Skirmish of Canuxis Although Uralica was the declarer of war, the nation of Canuxis, another TOOL ghost, was the only attacker in this very brief war, which lasted mere hours. Despite an attack that killed 27 Uralican soldiers (while claiming 18 of their own), Canuxis asked for surrender not even half an hour after the war had begun, which was granted roughly eight hours later after the condition that Canuxis remove all "marks of affiliation" was met. The Tibequadrian War This is basically a continuation of Uralica's war against tibequader from the First Great Police Action. It started successfully, with Uralica sweeping into the already-anarchied nation, doing severe damage to what little infrastructure was there. The Uralican EHRDC handled civilian evacuation. "Phony Wars" The Guernsey Alliance Conflict An NS-boost mistake prevented Uralica from unleashing a "Midnight Surprise" on Pafraqistan of the now-defunct Guernsey Alliance, a micro-alliance, from whom two of five members were attacking CCC nation littleexplosion. This conflict would not have time to see any CCC involvement, though, as peace was declared on 26 March. The two raiders would have a rather gruesome fate, though, as the United League of Nations ended up anarchying Pafraqistan. The two Guernsey nations, however, managed to escape a much worse fate. Background - littleexplosion was responsible for a previous war with Pafraqistan (which got deleted during the conflict by cybernations staff), however when the nation was re-created the leader (My Glayden) re declared war on littleexplosion for a revenge attack, but then CCC got involved and My Glayden was accused for starting the war. The first Pafraqistan-littleexplosion war started because the leader of littleexplosion demanded $10,000 off Pafraqistan for no reason, and as My Glayden refused to pay that at such an early point in his nation's development and littleexplosion would probably never accept it anyway, littleexplosion declared war on Pafraqistan and so began the first war. The "LUA-Raid Phony War" Although from the League of United Armenians' standpoint, this war actually did happen, as a member of the larger Knights of Christ bloc, the CCC wanted to try and help their MDP alliance, when one of their members was attacked by a rogue named Lord Dangit. KingJarkko was all too eager to send the Uralic Tribes to war, but when Uralica's Nation strength went too high for him to do so, he backed off. The name "The LUA-Raid Phony War" is used almost exclusively in Uralica. The 4-Day Phony War When Project Earth found themselves on the bad end of a war declaration on 24 May 2008, Uralica and several other nations prepared to mobilise and help, but this eventually wasn't needed. The "attacker," Lindondy of the Democratic Republic of Argonaut, was disavowed (but not expelled) by his alliance on 25 May, and despite the fact that the declaration of peace from Lindondy didn't come until 28 May, there were no attacks and no damage, hence the name of the war. Category:Military of Uralica